


Neztratit sebe

by Mikhail



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhail/pseuds/Mikhail
Summary: Krátký pre-slash zasazený po Thor: The Dark World.Tony už není ten bezstarostný pařan jakým býval. Vlastně by ho jeho staré já asi ani nepoznalo. Aspoň v tom ale není sám, pokud je to nějaká útěcha.





	Neztratit sebe

**Author's Note:**

> Věnováno Sargo. Za roky podpory a obětování klávesy s čárkou.

Nebylo to tím, že by byl večírek špatný. Nebo možná ano, ale v tom případě byly takové všechny, kterých se Tony kdy účastnil. Nechtěl si to moc přiznat, ale potom, co se stalo v New Yorku, se změnilo snad všechno. Tedy, objektivně zase tolik ne, ale Tony si připadal, jako kdyby najednou žil život někoho jiného. Vlastně to bylo dost podobné, jako když se vrátil z Afghánistánu. Zase měl pocit, že je celý svět plytký a povrchní, a že není nikdo jiný, kdo by to viděl tak jasně. Dokud byl naživu Loki, tak si mohl říkat, že není úplně sám s tímhle názorem, ale ten sobecký šmejd se nechal zbaběle zabít. A ještě k tomu tak stupidním způsobem, pokud si Thor nevymýšlel (a když to Avengerům oznamoval, tak se málem rozbrečel, takže se dalo předpokládat, že vážně nekecal). Tonyho ta novina zasáhla víc, než byl ochoten přiznat i sám sobě. Rozhodně by nepřiznal nikomu z Avengers že v některých věcech s Lokim trochu souhlasil, a možná mu malinko, ale opravdu jen malinko, fandil v jeho touze po Asgardském trůnu. Jenže Bambi byl bezpečně mrtvý. V duchu se napomenul, že by se měl na večírku -a ještě k tomu svém vlastním- bavit, ne myslet na mrtvé bohy z jiných planet. Někdo mu poklepal na rameno.  
  
Vedle gauče, na kterém se docela spokojeně rozvaloval, stála pěkná blondýnka s reklamně zářivým úsměvem, který působil trochu falešně. Automaticky zhodnotil, že její dekolt není falešný o nic méně. Nabízela mu skleničku s čirou tekutinou. No, panáka docela potřeboval a třeba ho aspoň přivede na jiné myšlenky. Ať už budou jakékoliv, nemůžou být horší, než ty dosavadní.  
  
„Pane Starku,“ začala nadšeně, „konečně si můžu splnit sen a setkat se s vámi.“  
„Plnění snů mám v seznamu podnikatelských činností také, ale potřeboval bych jméno, ať vím, kam poslat fakturu,“ usmál se, než do sebe obrátil drink.

„Paula Brownová,“ sdělila ochotně. Tony si jen tak mimochodem přivolal jednoho z kolem pochodujících číšníků, a nechal si přinést rovnou celou lahev skotské i s ledem a skleničkami.

„Připojíte se, slečno Brownová?“ nabídl tak nějak z povinnosti. Když už ji nechal přisednout, tak jí dlužil plný servis.

  
Mluvit s Paulou bylo utrpení. S ubývajícím pitím, a rostoucí opilostí zvažoval, zda by ho vysvobodilo, kdyby si zkrátka na místě vytrhl svůj reaktor z hrudi. Neodmítl ji hned na začátku, protože vypadala na docela prohnanou zlatokopku. S těmi si občas užil trochu zábavy. To ovšem nebyl tenhle případ. Tedy, zlatokopka to asi byla, ale prohnaná rozhodně ne. Takové totiž na party pijí velmi pomalu. Čekají, až bude jejich kořist povolnější. Tahle do sebe bez okolků hodila první skleničku – asi na kuráž – a druhou taky zvládla dost rychle. Takže zatímco Tony byl pouze trochu v náladě, Paula už se po něm pomalu začínala sápat. Už natahovala ruku po Tonyho stehně, když ji někdo chytil za rameno, a strhl zpátky.

„Myslím, že je toto děvče již unavené a přeje si odvézt domů,“ slyšel někoho poblíž mluvit s ochrankou, a ten hlas byl příliš povědomý, než aby ho Tony mohl ignorovat. Otočil se, a okamžitě ho upoutala vysoká štíhlá postava oděná v dokonale padnoucím černém obleku. Muž k němu stál zády, ale ty dlouhé, dozadu sčesané černé vlasy, nemohly patřit nikomu jinému. Tony nevěřil vlastním očím. Neměl přece toho chlastu tolik, aby měl halucinace, nebo ano? Rozhodně nějak odmítal věřit tomu, že by to byl Loki osobně. Nedokázal úplně říct proč, ale ze všeho nejméně pravděpodobné mu přišlo, že by si na sebe vzal bůh lži a chaosu normální oblečení. A proč vlastně nikdo nepanikařil?  
Muž se otočil, a v Tonym hrklo. Byl to Loki. Musel to být on. A zároveň to nemohl být on. Zadíval se přímo na Tonyho a vyrazil k němu.

„To se mi zdá…“ hlesl Tony nevěřícně.  
„A já hlupák jsem se odvážil doufat, že jsi o trochu chytřejší, než zbytek těch vašich slavných Avengerů, Starku,“ ušklíbl se neexistující bůh lsti.  
„Jestli na sebe můj rozum bere tuhle podobu, tak to asi budu v hajzlu víc, než jsem tušil,“ zamumlal Tony zamyšleně, když šok na moment přehlušil i účinek alkoholu.  
„Tvoje řeči nedávají smysl, smrtelníku,“ postěžovala si halucinace.  
„Jistěže dávají, vždyť jsi jenom v mojí hlavě, tak bys to měl…,“ Tony se zarazil, „seš jenom v mojí hlavě, že jo? Musíš bejt, jinak už by tu nebyla ani noha, a Avengeři na cestě.“  
„Vidím, že jsem se skutečně zmýlil,“ povzdychl si Loki, a otočil se k odchodu.  
„Hele, počkej!“ chytil ho Tony za rukáv, a v tu chvíli ho vlastně poprvé napadla možnost, že by bůh nemusel být tak docela výplod jeho mysli. Halucinace přece obvykle nebývají hmatatelné.  
Loki se skutečně zastavil a zpražil Tonyho pohledem.  
„To není možný,“ zalapal po dechu Avenger, a v hlavě se mu vyrojila celá řada otázek, nakonec si jednu zvolil, „nikdy by ses neoblíknul… takhle.“

Loki se zasmál. Nahlas. A bylo to poprvé, co to neznělo jako smích typického šíleného zloducha, ale jako upřímné a obyčejné pobavení. Ale Tony měl tak nějak od začátku problém považovat Lokiho za typického šíleného zloducha. Tu roli hrál sice docela přesvědčivě, ale s tím vším jeho plánováním a intrikařením? Ne. Loki sice bezpochyby nebyl psychicky v pořádku, ale k šílenství měl dál, než by se mohlo na první pohled zdát.

„Dobře, žerty stranou. Co tady děláš? Nemáš bejt… Thor říkal...,“ připadal si jako idiot, ale nějak to nechtěl úplně vyslovit nahlas. Možná měl trochu strach, že kdyby to udělal, tak by se Loki prostě rozplynul. Taková pitomost.  
„Toho dne jsem skutečně před Thorovýma očima zemřel a byl bych rád, kdyby tomu tak zůstalo,“ postrádalo to obvyklý výhružný tón.  
„Nebylo by teda bezpečnější se neukazovat nikomu? Když jsme u toho, proč nikdo kolem nepanikaří?“  
„Jednoduchá iluze. Ostatní vidí, že konverzuješ s nějakou ženou,“ mávl Loki rukou, jakoby to byla ta nejsamozřejmější věc na světě. A možná, že pro něj byla.  
„To je odpověď na půlku otázky,“ podotkl Tony, a posunul se na pohovce, aby si mohl Loki sednout. Teď už věděl, že Lokiho ostatní hosté nevidí, ale proč tedy nespustí poplach on sám? Asi byl jen příliš zvědavý. Zvědavost zabila kočku. Rozhodně bylo reálné, aby se totéž stalo Tonymu Starkovi.  
„Chci si jen promluvit,“ pronesl Loki, jakoby vytušil Avengerovy myšlenky. Možná je uměl číst? Ale když se teď na něj Tony díval zblízka, vypadal dost unaveně. Možná až sklesle. Absurdní.  
„Promiň, ale to mi přijde asi stejně pravděpodobný, jako že lidi začnou volit zodpovědně,“ ušklíbl se Tony pochybovačně, „ale tak, dejme tomu. Co teda děláš, jako chodící mrtvola? Chodíš spát po půlnoci? Hraješ golf s elfama?“  
„To, co jsem měl po právu vykonávat již dávno. Vládnu Asgardu,“ odpověděl sebejistě černovlasý bůh. Tonymu zaskočilo.  
„Dobře, to s tím golfem byl blbej vtip, to uznávám, ale zrovna v tomhle se mě nemusíš snažit trumfnout,“ odvětil nejistě Tony.  
„Já ale nežertuji, Starku. Asgard čelí hrozbě, kterou si Odin odmítal připustit. Hrozbě, která by mohla zničit nejen jeden svět, ale i všechny ostatní. Asgard nesmí padnout.“  
„Chceš říct, že s tebou má lepší šanci? Nedokázal sis sjednat pořádek ani tady, tak jak chceš vládnout Asgardu?“  
„Skutečně i ty žiješ v iluzi, že jsem chtěl Midgard ovládnout? Tolik jste zaslepeni vašimi egy, že si nepřipouštíte jiné možnosti?“ Loki se na něj díval s jistým zklamáním a to se Tonyho tak nějak dokázalo dotknout víc, než nějaká urážka.  
„Dobře, takže – čistě hypoteticky, samozřejmě – jsi vládcem Asgardu, nikdo o tom neví, všichni tě mají za mrtvého, a přišel sis promluvit zrovna se mnou. To mi pořád nedává moc smysl.“  
„Musím na sebe brát Odinovu podobu. Někdy uplynou celé měsíce, než se mohu vzdálit, a alespoň na chvíli pobývat ve vlastní podobě, bez nutnosti neustále předstírat. Doufal jsem, že rozmluva se smrtelníkem, kterého by považovali za blázna, kdyby někomu řekl, co viděl, mi pomůže znovu dojít jisté… rovnováhy.“  
„Chceš říct, že si hraješ na Odina tak moc, až máš strach o vlastní příčetnost a osobnost.“  
Loki po chvilce přikývl.  
„Jen nechci bezmocně přihlížet, jak Thanos zničí vše, co je mi ještě trochu blízké. Snažil jsem se Odinovi nebezpečí vysvětlit, ale odmítl mě, prý je Asgard v bezpečí, a není síly, která by jej mohla zničit. Naivní, arogantní blázen!“ s posledním sdělením nabral Lokiho hlas na jistém zoufalství.  
„Ani Thor tě neposlouchal? Když jsem vás dva viděl naposled, tvářil se, že by se s tebou fakt chtěl usmířit.“  
„Thor je přerostlé dítě. I kdybych ho dokázal přesvědčit, Odin by nikdy nesvolil.“  
„Uznávám, že to je poměrně komplikovaná situace,“ svolil Tony, nalil do skleniček, a jednu podal Lokimu.  
„Ale jen aby bylo jasno – nemyslím si, že ti to pomůže,“ dodal ještě sebejistě Iron Man.  
Loki mu neodpověděl. Jen si vzal nabízenou skleničku, a tázavě povytáhl obočí.  
„Nemůžeš si obrátit život vzhůru nohama, a čekat, že když celé dny chodíš, mluvíš a jednáš v Odinově kůži, a jen občas si zahraješ na Lokiho, a ještě tak, aby to nikdo nevěděl, tak neztratíš sám sebe.“  
Loki protočil oči v sloup, což bylo gesto, které pro něj dle Tonyho bylo tak příhodně laciné, že se skoro začal smát.  
„Naštěstí sis vybral toho jednoho smrtelníka, kterej rád vymejšlí nemožný řešení nemožnejch problémů.“ Prohlásil sebejistě.

Loki se na něj podíval s výrazem nepředstíraného překvapení. V Tonym ten jediný nestřežený pohled vyvolal pocity, jejichž existenci obvykle odmítal přiznat.

„Pojď se mnou,“ vstal z pohovky a když ho Loki napodobil, vyrazil pomalu k výtahu. Při proplétání mezi lidmi si pohrával s myšlenkou, že by mohl dát ruku Lokimu kolem pasu – pokud ho ostatní viděli, jak odchází s nějakou tajemnou kráskou, byl by to dobrý způsob, jak iluzi pojistit. Nakonec se nicméně uhlídal. Tony měl jisté tušení, že zrovna taková lehce majetnická gesta nebudou něčím, co by Loki dobrovolně vyhledával.

Cesta soukromým výtahem na střechu byla rychlá a tichá. Tony nevěřil, že by si to někdy skutečně mohl říct, ale byl vděčný, že může vypadnout někam, kde nejsou lidi a nekonečné ševelení.

„Tady na to budeme mít trochu větší klid. A ty můžeš zrušit tu iluzi, nebo co to na sobě máš. Dáš si ještě něco k pití?“ Tony byl upřímně rád za ten alkohol, který už v sobě měl, protože asi jen díky tomu si dokázal zachovat aspoň zdánlivě chladnou hlavu.  
„Ne, ale té nabídky si cením,“ pronesl bůh a lusknutím prstů ze sebe sejmul iluzi. Tedy, v Tonyho očích se týkala jen oblečení – Loki teď před ním stál jen ve své klasické kombinaci černé kůže, zelené látky, a zlatých doplňků. Tonyho to paradoxně trochu uklidnilo – tohohle Lokiho trochu znal. Nebo si to mohl alespoň nalhávat.  
„Pořád mám trochu problém to zpracovat,“ přiznal miliardář.  
„To ovšem není nijak překvapivé,“ poznamenal Loki věcně, a Tony se už, už chtěl ohradit, jestli těch urážek nebylo dost.  
„Tím jsem nechtěl říct,“ dodal pohotově Loki, „že bys… nedisponoval dostatečným intelektem. Abych pravdu řekl, já sám si nejsem jist… touhle… situací.“  
„Proč jsi za mnou přišel?“ zadíval se na něj Tony pátravě.  
„Najít rovnováhu,“ sice už něco takového Loki jednou řekl, ale přesto, jakoby to teď bylo v podstatně širším kontextu.  
„Dokážu o sobě přiznat spoustu věcí – pozitivních, i těch méně, ale rovnováha je něco, co se mi možná tak cíleně vyhýbá obloukem.“  
„Právě proto.“  
„Mohl bys aspoň na chvilku přestat mluvit v hádankách?“  
„A nemám rovnou i přestat lhát, Starku?“ Ušklíbl se Loki.  
„Chtěl jsem začít něčím pro tebe jednodušším. Ale pořád bych rád znal odpověď.“  
„Nejsi jako ostatní z té vaší skupinky hrdinů. Čisté ideály, odvaha, čest..., nebojíš se ušpinit si ruce, nebojíš se udělat rozhodnutí, které je v zájmu všech.“  
„Nemáš o mně zrovna malý mínění, co? A dobře, fakt mi to lichotí, ale možná si to trochu přibarvuješ.“  
„Neměl jsem tě za muže, který je stejně malý sebevědomím, jako vzrůstem.“  
„Jestli si pamatuju dobře, tak potom, co s tebou skončil náš zelenej známej, jsi mi nesahal ani po kotníky.“ Opětoval palbu Tony.  
Lokimu cuknul koutek.  
„To je ovšem po všech stránkách poměrně úctyhodný výkon, zvážíme-li okolnosti.“ S tím Starka přejel pohledem od hlavy až k patě.  
Tony se zhluboka nadechl, a udělal pár kroků vpřed.  
„Už ses naučil procházet dveřma, když máš tu svoji fešnou helmu, Bambi?“  
„Už dosáhneš na kliku, Starku?“  
Dobře, i Tony musel přiznat, že se jejich konverzace zvrhla v hádku na úrovni prvního stupně základní školy. Ale byla to vlastně docela zábava. Zvlášť s přihlédnutím k tomu, že měl být Loki aspoň pár set let starý a z mnohem technologicky vyspělejší části vesmíru.  
„Bez problému, dík za optání. Už ti Thor vrátil ten kyblíček a lopatičku, co ti kdysi sebral na pískovišti?“  
„Ve skutečnosti to byly hrabičky, ale Thor by v životě nepoznal rozdíl.“ Pronesl Loki vážně. Tony netušil, kdy a kde Loki přišel ke znalostem pozemských reálií, ale vlastně ho to ani moc nepřekvapilo. Samozřejmě za předpokladu, že Asgardské děti nedisponovaly pískovištěm a bábovičkama, a Tony si tak nějak troufl tvrdit, že ne. Jakkoliv byla taková představa Thora zábavná.  
„A seš si jistej, že ty poznáš rozdíl? Já jenom jestli seš ten samej Loki, co v brnění připomíná kozu.“  
„Říká někdo, kdo bojuje za svobodnou zemi v barvách Číny?“ Dobře, to byla podpásovka.  
„Nenosíš ty tu zelenou jenom aby ses vlichotil Hulkovi? Třeba bys od něj rád další nářez.“  
„A třeba bych ho raději od tebe.“

A v tu chvíli Tonymu došla slova. Měl připravených hned několik hlášek, ale takovouhle odpověď nepředvídal. Loki to pravděpodobně věděl, protože se na Starka jen samolibě usmál.

„Mám to brát jako závaznou nabídku?” odhodlal se nakonec Tony. Kdyby to zahrál do autu, uznal by Lokiho výhru, a takhle lacino mu to tedy nedá. Krom toho, někde hluboko nějaká malá část Tonyho Starka opravdu chtěla vědět, jestli to Loki nakonec nemyslel vážně.  
„Pouze pokud ji závazně přijmeš,“ zněla odpověď provázená úsměvem, který naznačoval mnoho ale prozrazoval málo.


End file.
